Amlyg
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Suite à Négociations. Fic à OC./ Alors qu'Andùnë vit dans les forêts de l'Est depuis près d'une année, en seule compagnie du cheval Glaer, un étrange rêve la pousse à tourner à nouveau ses ailes vers l'ouest. Ce rêve concerne un certain dragon doré de sa connaissance, endormi sous une montagne solitaire...
1. Prologue

Avis aux lecteurs: cette fic est la suite d'une autre nommée _Négociations_. Je conseille à tout nouveau lecteur d'aller la lire avant de commencer _Amlyg_ pour pouvoir tout comprendre. A ceux qui ont déjà lu Négociations: voici la suite plus ou moins promise. Je devrais être plutôt en train de finir le dernier chap de _Mémoires d'une famille royale_ mais d'une je n'ai pas ma version du _Silmarillon_, de deux mon inspiration était pour ça et je la suis. ;3 Normalement Amlyg signifie "dragons" en sindarin. Normalement car je ne suis pas du tout une pro en elfique. En tout cas Amlug signifie "dragon" et j'ai vu que le pluriel d'un singulier avec des voyelles "u" prend un "y" à chaque "u".

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et ses héritiers. Toutefois la vision des dragons m'est propre et ne respecte pas totalement la vision de JRR Tolkien dessus. Je serais peut-être aussi amenée à changer des choses à l'histoire originale. C'est donc une sorte d'UA.

Sur ce: bonne lecture. :3

* * *

**Prologue**

_Le village flambait et brûlait sous le ciel noirci par la fumée. Une ombre rouge et or passa une nouvelle fois au-dessus des maisons, rasant leurs toits, éclatant parfois leur bois par un mouvement trop ample de la queue. La bête rugit et déversa son flot de flammes, carbonisant le peu qui avait échappé à sa première salve. _

_Le dragon remonta vers le ciel. Son rugissement de colère fit trembler les bâtisses et hurler les hommes. _

_Mais tous ne tremblaient pas devant sa fureur. __Tous ne criaient pas leur terreur. Des ordres étaient beuglés. Des conseils fusaient de part et part. Des avertissements s'élevaient ici et là. La défense s'organisa et les hommes lancèrent leur contre-attaque. Les arcs furent bandés, les flèches levées vers la bête qui assombrissait le ciel, et, enfin, dans un bel ensemble, les traits fusèrent dans un bruit sonore._

_Le dragon se figea et regarda arriver les flèches. Il ne bougea pas et accueillit avec un ricanement profond l'impact. Sa cuirasse était intacte. Aucune des flèches ne l'avaient percée. Aucune ne le pouvait. Étirant ses ailes au maximum, occultant le soleil par leur envergure, le dragon laissa échapper un autre rugissement, si grand et si sonore qu'il mit à bas quelques murs branlants et le courage qu'il restait aux hommes. _

_Ils perdirent toute cohérence et se mirent à fuir pour sauver leurs vies. Le dragon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il piqua soudainement et ouvrit la gueule. Son souffle avala les hommes, fit fondre leurs corps, brisa net leurs cris. Le dragon remonta dans le ciel, ses ergots décapitant au passage un toit. La cité n'était plus qu'un amas de flammes. Elle était faite de bois et le feu du dragon dansait allègrement au-dessus des flots._

_Esgaroth brûlait. _

_Une grive se faufila entre les panaches de fumée et, là-haut, roi dans les cieux, le dragon ne prit pas garde à ce sujet perdu dans la fournaise. Pourquoi se soucierait-il d'une vieille grive ? Il n'y fit pas plus attention quand elle s'approcha de l'un des quelques téméraires qui tentaient encore de l'abattre avec leurs futiles flèches. _

_Et cela lui fut fatal._

_Car il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'aura soudain victorieuse qui enveloppa la posture de l'archer. Il ne s'angoissa pas devant la trajectoire précise et déterminée que prit l'arc de cet homme. Il ne chercha même pas à éviter la flèche qui filait vers lui._

_Par contre, il sentit la sourde douleur qui éclata soudain au niveau de son ventre. Il souffrit de cette terrible douleur, tant et tant qu'il en cracha flamme sur flamme, figure devenue folle, se tortillant sans queue ni tête dans les airs. La peur l'enserra quand il sentit le froid l'envahir, ses membres s'engourdir, sa force décliner. _

_Sa vie le quittait._

_Il rugit violemment, refusant cette vérité. Mais il n'y pouvait plus rien y faire. Ses ailes ne voulurent plus le porter. Alors il chuta, crachant une dernière flamme qui embrassa le ciel, flambée funéraire venant annoncer au monde la mort d'un roi des cieux. Le fleuve l'engloutit et la vapeur tomba sur les ruines d'Esgaroth._

_Smaug le doré venait de périr._

* * *

Andùnë se réveilla en sursaut.

Les rayons du soleil blessèrent ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le voile qui les avait recouverts et posa un regard troublé sur son environnement.

Elle était allongée sur un haut rocher émergeant d'entre des arbres touffus. Un chaud soleil éclairait les lieux. Les souvenirs lui revinrent. Dans son idée d'aller très loin à l'Est, au-delà de l'emplacement probable de Cuivénen, elle avait poussé ses compétences au maximum. Infatigable, elle avait volé encore et encore, souvent jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et elle était arrivée loin en peu de temps.

Toutefois elle avait été charmée par la région et avait décidé d'y faire une plus grande halte. Après tout, si rien ne vient mettre un terme à leur vie, les dragons peuvent vivre des siècles. Elle avait tout le temps qu'elle désirait pour entreprendre ce grand exode. Bientôt les semaines étaient devenues des mois. En vérité, une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait laissé Gandalf dans la Comté.

La dragonne se redressa, amenant Glaer à en faire de même. L'étalon gris souris s'était bien habitué à sa nouvelle vie malgré son transport pour le moins atypique et le fait de dormir sur de véritables perchoirs. Andùnë frotta son museau contre les flancs de l'animal qui mordilla en réponse l'une des petites piques saillant de sa joue. Ces marques d'affection étaient devenues courantes entre le cheval et son maître.

Mais Andùnë ne se sentait pas tranquille. Alors qu'elle évitait de penser à lui depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée dans la précipitation et grièvement blessée, voilà qu'elle venait de rêver de Smaug. Et ce n'était pas un rêve anodin. Il avait fallu qu'elle rêve de sa mort. La dragonne fronça les sourcils, sa queue battant l'air sous le coup de sa frustration. Ce rêve la dérangeait. Il n'était pas comme les autres qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle n'avait été qu'un simple spectateur et n'aurait pu en aucun cas empêcher l'action de se dérouler.

Et quelque chose d'autre la chiffonnait.

La dragonne gratta distraitement la roche sous elle d'une de ses griffes acérées. Elle se remémora le rêve de son début à sa fin. Elle ignora superbement le frissonnement qui la saisit, ce sentiment proche de la tristesse, quand Smaug chuta et se concentra sur les éléments entourant le dragon doré. Elle siffla d'énervement, ne trouvant rien. Le rêve ne dénotait en rien.

Andùnë écarquilla soudain les yeux.

C'était cela qui la dérangeait : le rêve avait une allure de réalité. Une allure de souvenir. Mais elle n'avait évidemment pas assisté à une telle scène. Smaug était dans la pleine possession de ses moyens quand elle l'avait quitté. Alors un rêve prémonitoire ? La dragonne siffla une nouvelle fois, laissant le goût de l'air imprégner sa langue. Un goût d'inquiétude. Était-ce elle qui dégageait ce sentiment jusqu'à en empuantir l'air ?

Elle ne pouvait laisser les choses en l'état.

Andùnë tapa sur la roche dans un mouvement coléreux. Voilà que Smaug venait encore la contrarier alors qu'elle se trouvait à des milles de lui ! Mais elle devait _savoir_. Elle n'aurait jamais la paix sans le savoir. Savoir s'il était vivant ou s'il avait été tué. Savoir si son rêve était la réalité.

La dragonne ouvrit grand ses ailes et décolla dans un bond puissant. Qu'à cela tienne elle avait l'éternité pour chercher ses semblables. Prendre quelques mois pour s'assurer du destin de l'un d'entre eux ne posait pas de problèmes. N'oubliant pas Glaer, elle piqua et attrapa le cheval entre ses serres. L'étalon n'hennit même pas et s'installa confortablement entre ses serres. Si Andùnë n'avait pas été aussi distraite par d'autres pensées, elle en aurait ri ou du moins souri. Mais elle pensait à ce rêve, à Smaug, au chemin qui la menait une nouvelle fois vers Erebor, à l'identité qu'elle allait endosser et surtout à ce qu'elle ferait une fois arrivée là-bas.

A la dernière question, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse quand elle fit halte, quelques jours plus tard, aux lisières entre les forêts de l'Est et les plaines du Khand.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!^^ Et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, dites toujours. ;3 Je n'ai pas une ligne directrice aussi décidée que pour _Négociations_. Sauf que cela sera sûrement une courte fic, comme la première ; dans les 5-6 chapitres en comptant ce prologue et l'épilogue.

En fait j'hésite grandement sur deux grandes questions: Andùnë doit-elle croiser les Nains de la compagnie de Thorïn ? Smaug doit-il périr ou être sauvé, tout en étant tout de même condamné à l'exil?


	2. Chapitre 1: Retour au Val

Je suis fière de moi! Je m'étais dis: écris le chapitre 1 ce week-end! Et le voilà, tout frais.

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au Val**

Andùnë se posa silencieusement, ombre rouge parmi celles noires de la nuit, sur la rive droite du Celduin. Elle était enfin arrivée. Ou du moins le reste du voyage ne se fera-t-il pas sous sa véritable forme.

La dragonne huma l'air et ses arcades sourcilières se froncèrent. Il y avait beaucoup plus de tension qu'un an auparavant. Les sons de la nature étaient bas, comme des murmures ayant peur d'être découverts en étant trop forts. Etait-ce du fait de Smaug…ou de la noirceur qui se dégageait de Mirkwook ? Elle tordit son cou vers la forêt. Peut-être était-ce bien de là que venait la tension. Andùnë ne savait pas ce qu'il s'y trouvait mais elle devina que ce n'était rien de bon. Quelque chose de pire qu'un dragon.

Glaer renifla à ses côtés, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Tu as raison, lui dit-elle en tournant son attention vers lui, Je ne devrais pas rester plus longtemps ainsi.

Sans perdre de temps, elle se transforma en femme elfe. Après un an sans avoir usé de ses compétences, elle avait moins de facilité à le faire. Cette forme-ci était sa préférée. Avant. Mais elle n'allait n'être qu'une source de problèmes à Esgaroth. Et il y avait Glaer. Les palefreniers de Lacville ne pouvaient pas l'avoir oublié.

Andùnë soupira, marmonna, jura même, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle allait devoir rendosser la même enveloppe qu'à son premier séjour chez les Hommes du Lac.

La gracile elfe laissa alors place à un jeune homme élancé aux cheveux rougeoyants et aux yeux d'un doré saisissant. D'un pas lent, Andùnë se dirigea vers le Celduin et se regarda dans l'eau. Une grimace se découpa sur son visage. Comment avait-elle pu revêtir une forme si peu vraisemblable ? Les cheveux étaient trop rouges, trop flamboyants, trop irréels. Et ses yeux n'avaient d'humains que la pupille ronde pour le reste ils restaient ceux d'un dragon. Sa fatigue avait dû être plus importante qu'elle ne l'avait crue.

-La chance m'a bien servie cette fois-là, gronda-t-elle. Elle resta un instant songeuse puis son apparence commença de nouveau à changer. Oh ! Pas un très grand changement. Mais le rouge des cheveux s'atténua vers un roux plus réaliste et les yeux virèrent à un mordoré, certes rare, mais probable.

-Les humains ont la mémoire plutôt courte pour ces détails insignifiants. Ils ne verront pas la différence. Ou s'ils la voient, ils croiront que leur mémoire a altéré leurs souvenirs.

Glaer leva une oreille. Son maître lui parlait-il ? Ou tentait-il de se convaincre lui-même ? Andùnë haussa les épaules en réponse. A vrai dire, que les Hommes du Lac la soupçonnent d'être autre chose qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire n'avait que peu d'importance pour elle. Elle était juste venue se mettre au courant des affaires de Smaug.

-Oui : c'est cela, murmura-t-elle. Juste prendre des nouvelles.

Encore une fois, cela sonna comme une tentative d'auto-conviction.

Elle ignora cela.

Il restait de plus un autre problème, nettement plus urgent. Avait-elle des vêtements ? Attrapant vivement sa vieille sacoche de cuir, Andùnë en déversa le contenu au sol. Elle grimaça devant le bric et le broc qui s'en échappa.

Qu'avait-elle mis là-dedans déjà ?

Elle repéra quelques vieux os qu'elle mit sur le côté d'office. Un livre au vieux parchemin ? Ah ! Des poèmes des premiers temps. Elle les aimait bien. Qu'était ce morceau de papier ? Oh ! Le contrat de Gandalf. La dragonne transformée sourit largement et commença à le mettre vers le tas formé par les os. Mais elle suspendit son geste et ramena le contrat vers elle. Il y avait tellement de bons souvenirs rattachés à ce bout de papier. Et l'odeur de son seul ami. Sa main s'activa à nouveau, en sens inverse, et le contrat alla rejoindre le livre. La sacoche contenait encore quelques pièces d'or, quelques morceaux de métal, une carte de la Terre du Milieu ; choses qu'elle garda. Mais elle jeta bien d'autres objets inutiles, surtout des os. En fait ceux qu'elle gardait pour récurer ses dents.

Enfin, après avoir d'abord déniché ses habits féminins, elle mit la main sur sa tenue masculine. Elle était froissée et vieille mais au moins avait-elle le mérite d'être propre et en assez bon état. En tout cas elle n'avait pas l'apparence de loques juste d'un habit de voyage usagé.

Andùnë s'habilla en vitesse après avoir sommairement plissé les étoffes. Puis elle alla chercher du bois et alluma un feu avec ses propres mains. Ce qui la mit passablement de mauvaise humeur. De plus elle n'avait pas le temps de chasser. Et ne pouvait risquer de reprendre sa véritable forme pour le faire. Pas si elle voulait dormir assez longtemps pour récupérer de la fatigue du voyage et des transformations.

Se calant entre Glaer et le feu, Andùnë s'endormit bien vite. Elle était paisible : Glaer monterait la garde pendant ces heures de vulnérabilité.

Le soleil la réveilla et elle se rappela pourquoi elle abhorrait dormir sous une forme qui n'était pas la sienne. Déjà l'étirement n'était pas le même. Ensuite, plus pénible encore, elle ressentait le désir d'étirer ses ailes et sa queue et de se déboiter la mâchoire par une longue expiration. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela sous sa présente forme.

Ce fut donc avec une humeur encore plus exécrable que la vieille qu'elle reprit sa route. Glaer allait d'un pas rapide, et sans faire de folies, et ils furent bien vite arrivés devant le grand pont de bois menant à Esgaroth. Enfin Andùnë sourit. Elle se pencha sur l'encolure de Glaer et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Te rappelles-tu, mon vieil ami, que j'ignorais l'existence de cette entrée et que je t'ai fait passer par un passage moins emprunté et fait de pilotis mouillés ?

L'étalon piaffa en agitant vivement la tête de haut en bas. Andùnë se mit à rire de ses mimiques. Des fois, elle en arrivait presque à croire que le cheval comprenait tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Il est temps, Glaer, reprit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux. Un léger talonnement remit le cheval au pas et ils s'engagèrent sur le pont.

Plus ils avançaient et plus Andùnë se tendait sur sa selle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle comprit vite ce qui la gênait : il n'y avait personne en vue. Ni sur le pont ni dans les rues qu'elle apercevait. Mais la ville était calme. Les oiseaux chantaient. Les insectes bourdonnaient. Ce ne serait pas le cas s'il était arrivé malheur à Esgaroth. Intriguée, Andùnë lança Glaer au petit trot et se dirigea vers la place centrale.

Et alors des chants se firent entendre. Elle ralentit Glaer et tendit l'oreille.

_Le Roi des montagnes austères,_

_Le seigneur des fontaines,_

_Le Roi souverain de la pierre,_

_Reprendra son domaine !_

_Sa couronne éclairant son front,_

_Sa harpe sur sa cuisse,_

_Dans ses palais résonneront_

_Les refrains de jadis._

_De ses fontaines couleront_

_Richesses et merveilles _

_Ses rivières se doreront_

_Comme de l'or au soleil._

_Les ruisseaux courront d'allégresse_

_Jusqu'aux lacs argentins _

_Périront chagrins et tristesse_

_Au retour du roi nain !__**1**_

Ainsi chantaient les habitants d'Esgaroth ou du moins leurs paroles s'y rapprochaient mais en plus volubiles et entrecoupées par des cris. Andùnë stoppa totalement Glaer et s'arrêta dans un coin encore à l'ombre. Elle aperçut le bourgmestre au milieu de la foule, légèrement renfrogné mais forçant un sourire sur sa face rougeaude. Toutefois elle ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle euphorie.

Elle dut avoir un air bien stupéfait puisqu'un homme l'aborda soudain.

-Vous cherchez trop en l'air, fit-il d'une voix basse. Andùnë reporta son attention sur lui. Il était assez jeune, autant qu'elle arrivait à mettre un âge sur les Hommes, brun de cheveux et de barbe ; une barbe légère et bien taillée. Sa chevelure bouclée lui tombait sur les épaules mais les mèches de devant étaient attachées à l'arrière pour dégager le visage. Ses yeux étaient bruns ou noirs, elle ne pouvait clairement le voir dans la pénombre- la peste soit des capacités réduites des humains. Son air était grave et inquiet ; en rien comparable à la mine joyeuse de ses concitoyens.

-Trop en l'air dites-vous, répéta enfin Andùnë avant que l'Homme du Lac ne se sente insulté par son long examen. Les paroles des chants la percutèrent soudain.

-Des Nains !

En effet, maintenant qu'elle les cherchait, elle distingua bien des Nains au milieu de l'attroupement humain. Treize de ce qu'elle put compter.

-Des Nains en effet, reprit l'Homme du Lac d'un ton monocorde qui se fit soudain plus dur :

-Des fous plutôt ! Ils ont le projet d'aller reprendre leur patrie. Mais Erebor est occupée ! Ils ne feront que mourir en déchainant la colère de Smaug sur nous !

-Les fous, oui, murmura Andùnë, regardant dans le vide, Smaug ne dort pas. Il ne dort jamais. Etait-ce là tout ce que vous aviez prévu Gandalf ? Treize Nains ?

L'Homme du Lac la regarda avec suspicion. Avait-il entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Non. Son ton avait été trop bas pour lui. Seul un Elfe aurait pu le faire. Mais il avait dû saisir quelques mots. Ce qui se confirma quand il demanda :

-Que savez-vous de Smaug ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Il affichait désormais clairement sa méfiance. Andùnë prit son air le plus innocent et répondit :

-Je me nomme Andùn et je suis un ami, et un collaborateur, de Gandalf le Gris.

Mais la mention du magicien gris ne fit que froncer plus les sourcils de son interlocuteur. Andùnë tenta d'orienter la conversation vers autre chose que sa propre personne :

-Le magicien est-il en ville ?

-Non point. Pourquoi devrait-il y être ?

Andùnë eut un sourire crispé. L'Homme du Lac était maintenant presque menaçant. Il s'avança vers elle et assena :

-Vous voulez aussi aller à Erebor. Sinon pourquoi un étranger, monté sur un cheval venant assurément du Rohan, viendrait à Esgaroth ? Vous n'êtes pas un marchand ni un elfe de Mirkwook. Quel est votre but ?

-Certainement pas approcher de cette montagne et de l'être qui y dort !

Andùnë se força au calme immédiatement après son éclat. L'Homme du Lac la regardait avec étonnement. Au moins comprenait-il qu'elle était sincère dans son affirmation. _« S'il savait… Je me suis emportée simplement car mon indécision me rend nerveuse. » _Mais il était mieux qu'il croit cela et elle ne le détrompa pas.

-Je suis Bard l'Archer, capitaine d'une compagnie des archers d'Esgaroth, annonça soudain son interlocuteur, Mais mes concitoyens me nomment aussi « l'annonciateur de mauvaises choses »**2**. Aujourd'hui encore je ne déroge pas à cela : je ne pense pas que les chansons soient vraies. Les Nains périront et il ne nous restera qu'à prier pour la clémence de Smaug. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, Andùn l'Etranger.

-Du Nord, fit soudain Andùnë. Devant l'air surpris de Bard, elle eut un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de nostalgique et répéta : Du Nord. Je viens du Nord.

-Vous avez encore plus voyagé que je ne le pensais, Andùn du Nord, remarqua Bard en posant les yeux sur Glaer.

-Je n'ai plus guère de foyer au Nord mais mes origines y restent associées.

Bard hocha la tête, marquant sa compréhension, et tourna les talons. Alors qu'il allait tourner au coin d'une petite ruelle, Andùnë fit avancer Glaer jusqu'à lui.

-J'aurai une faveur à vous demander, Bard l'Archer.

L'Homme du Lac haussa un sourcil. Andùnë sourit et lui expliqua.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Andùnë et Bard étaient attablés autour d'une belle pièce en un bois solide que la dragonne ne se cachait pas d'admirer. Le travail du bois l'avait toujours impressionnée, elle qui pouvait si aisément le détruire d'un simple souffle.

-Cette table appartenait à mon père qui descend du roi Girion de Dale. Les légendes familiales disent qu'elle a été travaillée par un artisan qui avait vu celle où mangeait le roi. Je me demande si c'est vrai. Elle reste assez simple pour un roi.

Andùnë rit de l'anecdote et ajouta :

-Mais elle est assez belle pour contenter des pupilles royales.

Bard sourit légèrement mais ne se laissa pas aller au rire. C'était un homme assez renfermé et austère. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine noblesse. _« Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui le bourgmestre de cette ville_, pensa la dragonne avec déception, _plutôt que ce gros bonhomme avec qui j'ai traité l'année dernière. Esgaroth s'en porterait bien mieux ! »_

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur trois enfants, un garçon et deux filles, qui restèrent d'abord surpris sur le pas de la porte avant de finalement entrer et la refermer. Les filles contournèrent la table sans lâcher Andùnë des yeux. La plus âgée se rendit aux cuisines, annonçant qu'elle allait faire le repas, et la plus jeune resta à regarder l'intrus avec de grands yeux. Quant au garçon, il était resté figé devant la porte. Il se tourna vers son père, du moins Andùnë le supposait, et demanda :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un étranger, répondit laconiquement Bard. La dragonne transformée se tourna vers le jeune garçon et tendit la main en souriant.

-Je suis Andùn du Nord, ravi de faire votre connaissance…

-Bain fils de Bard, répondit le jeune garçon en serra l'avant-bras de son interlocuteur. Bard se tourna vers la cuisine et rajouta :

-Et voici mes filles : Sigrid et Tilda.

Andùnë sourit à la cadette mais n'obtient pas le résultat escompté : elle détala dans la cuisine rejoindre sa sœur. Un homme inconnu devait lui paraître intimidant. Bain vint les rejoindre autour de la table, ne lâchant pas l'intrus des yeux. Andùnë n'y prit pas garde. Elle se demandait plutôt où était la femme de Bard. Elle se garda de le demander : cela aurait été inconvenant. Le regard légèrement voilé de Bard, qui avait deviné le cheminement de ses pensées, confirma ce qu'elle craignait.

-Père, fit soudain Bain, détachant enfin son regard d'Andùnë, il y a des Nains. La Grande Place a résonné de chants anciens. Mais le bourgmestre n'avait pas l'air content. Et maintenant cet homme du Nord. Quelque chose se prépare ?

-Et bien, voilà un jeune homme bien mature et posant des questions avisées, releva Andùnë avec un certain amusement. Bain rougit furieusement, n'ayant pas encore une totale maîtrise de ses émotions, mais ne perdit pas son aplomb.

-Il se prépare ce que les chansons parlent, lui répondit son père, N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit au Nain si tu étais sur la Grande Place.

-Si, acquiesça le garçon avant de froncer les sourcils, Les Nains vont-ils vraiment y aller ?

-Ils ne seraient pas venu de si loin pour renoncer au pas de la porte, intervint Andùnë sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quatre yeux interloqués se posèrent sur elle. Elle devait développer son affirmation.

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé, vous devez le deviner à ma mise, commença-t-elle et les deux Hommes hochèrent la tête. Lors de mes voyages, j'ai ouïe dire qu'un certain Thorïn fils de Thraïn fils de Thror habitait aux Montagnes Bleus à l'ouest. Ce doit être le même Nain qui aujourd'hui est arrivé à Esgaroth. Il veut reprendre son trône et son trésor. En tout cas, sa compagnie a fait un long chemin semé d'embûches : la Grande Route de l'Est n'est pas sûre, les Monts Brumeux encore moins et s'ils se sont aventurés dans Mirkwook…les Elfes n'aiment guère les Nains, ceux-là moins que quiconque.

-Les bateliers du Roi Elfe les ont dénoncés comme des prisonniers, lui apprit Bard. Andùnë haussa un sourcil. Alors elle avait deviné juste. Bard soupira.

-Ainsi ils n'ont aucune attention de s'en repartir.

L'Homme resta silencieux un moment avant de finir dans un bas murmure :

-Les fous.

Andùnë sentit soudain un élan de compassion la saisir. Elle ne voulait pas intervenir dans cette affaire mais elle pouvait au moins essayer quelque chose pour arrêter les Nains dans leur folie.

-Je vais aller leur parler, demain matin, apprit-elle à Bard qui la regarda avec de gros yeux ronds, tout comme Bain. Andùnë sourit et ajouta :

-Après tout je suis un collaborateur du magicien gris. Et Gandalf n'est peut-être pas étranger à cette affaire.

-Je vous en serai grès, d'autant plus si vous les convainquez.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Andùnë se leva aux aurores et alla voir Glaer. Si Bard avait pu la loger, ce n'était pas le cas de son cheval. Mais il lui avait conseillé une bonne auberge qui ne prenait pas très cher. _« Heureusement car je n'ai guère de pièces sur moi »_. Après avoir salué le cheval, elle se rendit à pied jusqu'à la Grande Place.

Enfin essaya.

Car après deux heures de recherche, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé ladite place. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle s'était perdue dans le dédale de ruelles qui composaient Esgaroth. Soupirant avec force, la dragonne transformée se cala contre un mur et ferma les yeux, dans une tentative de visualiser son chemin.

-Z'êtes perdu, m'ssire ?

La voix juvénile et mâchant les mots lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Un jeune garçon se tenait devant elle, souriant de toutes ses dents. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Puis cela lui revint.

-Petit garnement, gronda-t-elle en décoiffant amicalement la tignasse du garçon, Je n'ai pas oublié tes moqueries !

-Mais m'ssire, ria le jeune homme, vous avez vachement galéré pour faire passer vot'cheval sur l'pilotis alors qui ya l'pont d'bois un peu plus loin.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu, figure toi, petit bonhomme.

Un silence lui succéda puis un ricanement se fit entendre. S'amusant de plus en plus de la situation, Andùnë reprit son ébouriffement sous les rires et les fausses supplications du garçon.

-Mais m'ssire ! Comment vous avez pu l'manquer l'pont ! Il est aussi gros qu'un chat l'est d'une souris !

La comparaison déclencha le fou rire d'Andùnë. Elle dut s'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur en se tenant les côtes. Elle en perdit presque le contrôle de sa transformation mais sut se discipliner à temps.

Une fois son rire apaisé, elle demanda au garçon :

-Je cherche la Grande Place. Soit mon guide.

-Entendu m'ssire !, s'écria le jeune garçon d'un air réjoui. C'par là !

-Attend !, le retint Andùnë en lui attrapant le bras. Il la regarda, surpris, et elle lui dit d'un ton amical :

-Je suis Andùn du Nord et toi, petite frimousse ?

-Du Nord ? Comme les Rôdeurs ?

-Non, contredit-elle avec un petit rire, Du Nord-Est pour être plus précis. Mais le jeune garçon avait déjà enchaîné :

- Et puis j'ai bien assez de noms avec ceux que vous m'donnez.

Andùnë eut un sourire contrit. Son instinct maternel avait refait surface d'une étrange façon avec les surnoms affectifs qui lui avaient échappé.

-Dis-moi toujours, insista-t-elle tout de même. Le garçon perdit son sourire et marmonna si bas qu'elle faillit le rater :

-Frain fils de…personne en fait. Je sais pas.

La douleur dans sa voix finit de réveiller l'instinct maternel d'Andùnë. Elle s'empêcha de l'enserrer dans ses bras- elle était un homme actuellement- mais lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux en s'exclamant :

-Frain du Val ira bien mieux !

Elle eut la joie de le voir retrouver son immense sourire et acquiescer. Puis il la prit par le bras et lui enjoignit de la suivre. Grâce à son aide, la Grande Place fut vite trouvée.

-Et les Nains ?, demanda-t-elle à son guide, Où logent-ils ?

-A cet'maison, lui répondit-il en tendant le doigt vers une grande maison de noblesse. Andùnë hocha la tête avant de se baisser au niveau du garçon et de lui prendre la main.

-Voilà pour toi, dit-elle en posant une pièce en or dans sa paume. Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle continua :

-Pour ton aide précieuse. Reste par ici : je ne saurai rentrer sans toi.

Il rit, essayant de cacher sa gêne par cette action, et lui promit d'attendre. Après un dernier sourire, Andùnë traversa la Grande Place et se dirigea vers la maison.

Dix heures sonnaient.

* * *

Elle tambourina à la porte et un Nain lui ouvrit après quelques minutes. Il était jeune avec une fine barbe brune lui mangeant à peine le menton.

-Quelle idée de taper aussi fort, maugréa-t-il à son attention. Puis il avisa ses cheveux roux et ses yeux mordorés et devina aisément qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un citoyen lambda d'Esgaroth.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Andùn du Nord, répondit Andùnë, prenant de plus en plus de goût à cette appellation qu'elle avait inventé la vieille. Devant l'air désintéressé du Nain, elle ajouta :

-Un ami de Gandalf.

La réaction fut immédiate : le Nain la regarda avec de gros yeux et lui fit signe de rentrer.

-Kili, fils de Dis, se présenta-t-il, Pour vous servir.

-Je m'en rappellerai quand j'aurai besoin de vos services.

Le ton joueur de l'inconnu fit sourire Kili. Cet étrange homme lui plaisait bien, malgré son _étrangeté_.

-Kili, fit soudain une nouvelle voix, qui est-ce ?

Ils se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu : un Nain blond un peu plus âgé que Kili. Et avec une forte ressemblance avec ce dernier.

-Fili !, s'exclama le jeune Nain en allant à la rencontre de son frère- Andùnë le devina bien vite avec le nom semblable en plus de ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué.

-Cet homme s'appelle Andùn du Nord et il est un ami de Gandalf.

Mais Fili ne se laissa pas amadouer comme son frère. Il jaugea l'inconnu avec méfiance et lâcha :

-Ou prétend-il l'être.

Andùnë se renfrogna. Elle en avait assez d'être constamment soupçonnée. Elle attrapa alors sa sacoche de cuire et la fouilla jusqu'à trouver le contrat. Il allait lui servir à autre chose qu'à remonter de bons souvenirs. Elle le tendit à Fili en lui disant :

-Allez montrer ce document à Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne. Je suis sûr qu'après sa lecture, il sera plus que pressé de me rencontrer.

Fili le prit et allait s'en retourner vers une autre salle de la maison quand Andùnë rajouta :

-Il m'est précieux pour les souvenirs qu'il contient. Ne l'abîmez pas.

La menace était présente dans sa voix. Ce morceau de papier lui était important. Elle ne pardonnerait pas qu'il soit détruit. Fili hocha la tête et le prit plus délicatement en main. Bien. Les Nains n'étaient peut-être pas aussi obtus qu'on le disait.

Elle resta à attendre avec Kili qui ne se gêna pas pour la dévisager comme l'avait fait Bain chez Bard. Elle sourit doucement et prit volontairement une pose mystérieuse. Après seulement quelques minutes, Fili revint en courant presque et lâcha précipitamment :

-Mon oncle veut vous recevoir séant.

Se détachant du mur, Andùnë le suivit, Kili à sa suite. Ainsi ils étaient les neveux de Thorïn. Elle devait dire qu'elle était surprise. Le Nain était encore plus imprudent qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord crue. Emmener ses héritiers dans une quête où la mort était presque certaine ? Où avait-il la tête ? Et Gandalf ?

Se forçant au calme, Andùnë reprit un masque de neutralité. Elle n'aurait pas la réponse à ces questions en tempêtant, surtout avec des Nains.

Fili la mena deux portes plus loin. Elle fut accueillie dans la salle par des regards fermés, suspicieux et inquisiteur. Elle compta onze Nains, sans Kili et Fili. Et il avait un…un Hobbit ?! Qu'est-ce qu'un Hobbit faisait dans une aventure pareille ? Où donc s'arrêtait la folie ?

-Expliquez-moi ceci !

L'ordre péremptoire la sortit de ses pensées. Un Nain dans la force de l'âge, au regard d'un bleu glacé, et glacial, aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe finement taillée, à l'aura majestueuse et menaçante, la regardait colère. Le contrat de Gandalf était étalé sur la table devant laquelle il était assis.

-Vous sautez les présentations, fils de Thraïn, gronda Andùnë, appréciant peu le ton. Mais le Nain n'en changea rien.

-Vous savez qui je suis et je sais qui vous êtes. Maintenant dites-moi : qu'est-ce que cela ?

Il montra le contrat tout en parlant. Andùnë s'avança, remarquant au passage d'un grand Nain tatoué et chauve avait tiré ses armes, et récupéra le contrat qu'elle rangea prestement avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, dit-elle ensuite, rivant son regard dans celui du prince Nain. J'ai accompli ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce contrat.

Elle regarda l'assemblée et haussa la voix pour continuer :

-J'ai pénétré Erebor et essayé de négocier avec Smaug-le-Doré.

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre et plus d'un Nain dégaina épée ou hache. Le grand Nain qu'elle avait déjà remarqué voulut se jeter sur elle mais un vieux Nain à la barbe blanche l'en empêchant. Il se leva ensuite et déclama avec la lenteur appréciable des sages et des conteurs :

-Que voulez-vous dire par négocier avec Smaug ? Lui avez-vous parlé ? L'avez-vous convaincu ? Vous a-t-il laissé vous en repartir ? Nous sommes en droit de nous inquiéter.

-Je vais répondre à vos questions si on ne m'interrompt pas.  
Elle appuya sa demande d'un coup d'œil au grand Nain tatoué. Derrière elle, Thorïn intervint et ordonna qu'on la laisse parler. Alors elle raconta son périple.

-Gandalf est venu me voir et m'a en effet demandé d'aller négocier avec Smaug. Pourquoi moi ? J'ai quelques dispositions à cela voyez-vous. Disons que j'ai connu Smaug dans ses jeunes années. Je me suis donc rendu à Erebor et je l'ai infiltrée. Par magie, jeune Kili, si cela répond à la question qui a failli sortir de vos lèves. Oui : je ne suis pas que l'ami du magicien gris mais aussi son collaborateur en certaines affaires, de mages dirons-nous.

» J'ai failli convaincre Smaug. Vous m'entendez bien. Mais l'attrait de l'or d'Erebor fut trop fort. Il y avait déjà tellement succombé. Il a rompu les négociations en m'attaquant. Je n'ai rien pu faire, soyons clair sur ce point. Rien. Je me suis brisé sur sa carapace et il a failli me tuer. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il m'épargna mais mon instinct prit le relais. Je repartais d'Erebor comme j'y étais entré. Enfin je dus me soigner. J'ai ensuite entreprit un long exode vers l'Est, voulant quittant ces terres connues sur les cartes. Mais j'ai compris que je n'en avais pas fini ici et je suis donc revenu.

» J'ai entendu parler de vous, du retour du Roi sous la Montagne, quand je suis arrivé à Esgaroth. Et je me suis dis que cela ne vous déplairait pas de savoir ce que j'avais entrepris un an auparavant.

Un silence lourd succéda à son récit. L'un de ces silences où l'on comprend l'impossibilité de faire quelque chose. Andùnë crut avoir gagné. Les Nains allaient abandonner leur quête.

C'était sans compter l'opiniâtreté de cette race.

-Que pouvez nous dire sur Smaug ?, la questionna Thorïn. Son ton ne laissait aucun doute : il voulait avoir des renseignements sur son ennemi pour réfléchir à une façon de le tuer. Andùnë soupira. C'était peine perdue. Alors autant dire la vérité :

-Vous perdez votre temps, je le crains. Quand bien même arriviez-vous à entrer en Erebor, Smaug vous réduira en cendres. Il n'est ni gras ni empâté. C'est un mâle dans la force que l'âge amène au dragon. Toutefois on peut tuer un dragon adulte avec de la ruse et de la force. Mais pas Smaug. Ca ne suffira pas. Pas sans savoir son point faible. Or je n'ai rien vu. Rien. Ses écailles sont solides par tout l'or qu'il a mangé pour les durcir et le reste de son corps, vulnérable habituellement, est protégé par des joyaux aussi durs que sa carapace naturelle.

Le silence se réinstalla. Les yeux de Thorïn s'étrécirent et il dit, presque accusateur :

-Vous vous entendez en dragon.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que Gandalf m'ait choisi pour cette mission?, lui rétorqua Andùnë, gardant son sang-froid malgré les sueurs froides que le constat du Nain avait déclenchées.

Thorïn la fusilla du regard. Enfin il gronda un seul mot :

-Sortez.

Andùnë obtempéra sans mot dire. Certaines vérités sont dures à entendre, surtout quand on est prêt à accomplir une folie en le sachant.

Elle sortait de la maison quand une petite voix enrhumée se fit entendre.

-Attendez s'il-bous-plaît !

Elle se tourna vers le Hobbit et lui adressa un air compatissant. Le malheureux avait attrapé un rhume assez violent.

-Bilbon Sagquet, dit-il quand il fut à sa hauteur, Bour vous servir.

-Et bien, releva Andùnë avec un petit sourire, Avec le jeune Kili, j'ai deux preux aventuriers pour m'aider dans le besoin.

Bilbon se trémoussa, gêné, et la contredit :

-Je ne suis bas un breux aventurier. Seulement un bauvre bougre entraîné bar plus fort que lui.

-Vous savez que c'est folie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le sais gebuis que j'ai quitté mon smial, fiburez-bous, geignit-il avant de se moucher.

-Vous avez pris un bon coup de froid, mon pauvre Bilbon Sacquet.

-Oh que oui ! Se balaber en tonneaux sur une rivière n'est pas une bonne iguée.

Andùnë haussa un sourcil mais décida ne pas relever. Elle n'allait pas faire parler ce pauvre Hobbit plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Ce devait lui être pénible. Il reprit la conversation d'un ton plus sérieux, et apeuré :

-Vous bites vrai bour le bragon ?

-Je crains que oui, se désola Andùnë. Mais vous n'aurez sûrement pas à vous en préoccuper, maître Hobbit !

Il la regarda avec un air de chien battu. Andùnë sentit son souffle s'accélérer de panique. Non. Non ! Ils n'avaient pas prévus ça !

-Je serais le camgrioleur, messire Angùn. Je crains g'avoir affaire au bragon.

-J'en suis fort désolé, croyez-le. Andùnë marqua un temps d'arrêt puis reprit en comprenant peu à peu : Smaug ne connaît pas l'odeur des Hobbit. C'est ce que Gandalf a prévu !

-Oui en effet, acquiesça Bilbon. Andùnë lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Cherchez son point faible sans vous faire remarquer, conseilla-t-elle, puis décampez. Laissez faire les guerriers pour la suite des réjouissances.

Son sourire se perdit vers la fin de sa phrase. La mort de Smaug venait de lui revenir en mémoire. Etait-elle vraiment en train d'aider à tuer l'un des siens ? Se retournant vivement vers la porte, elle lança :

-Je dois y aller ! Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, maître Hobbit. Soyez prudent.

Et elle partit.

* * *

Frain la mena chez Bard en un temps record, connaissant nombre de raccourcis utiles. Elle l'enjoignit à la suivre jusqu'à l'auberge où était logé Glaer et laissa le garçon jouer avec le cheval. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle était déchirée en deux.

Devait-elle aider les Nains ? Devait-elle aider Smaug ?

Prendre le parti de ce qui semblait être le Bien ? Ou celui de sa race ?

Elle ne le savait. Elle était perdue, coincée entre deux mondes, tirée d'un côté par son amour pour sa race, devenue si rare, et d'un autre par son sens de la morale. Ce que Smaug avait fait, et faisait encore, était Mal. Mais il restait un dragon. Comme elle. Peut-être les derniers.

Et elle désespérait de trouver des dragons.

-J'en suis revenue au même point qu'à mon départ, grommela-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans la main. Son ventre se contracta et elle faillit régurgiter son dernier repas. Sa transformation commençait à la rendre malade. Si elle y rajoutait un mal de tête en se posant trop de questions !

_« Je vais devoir trouver un prétexte pour sortir cette nuit sans paraître suspecte. »_

Et voilà un autre problème. Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez. Andùnë repensa soudain à sa prétendue mission au nom de Gandalf et cela lui donna une idée. Elle alla dire à Frain qu'elle devait sortir de la ville et lui intimida de l'accompagner. L'enfant obéit, bien que surpris. D'autant plus quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Bard qui ouvrit en personne quand Andùnë toqua.

-Nourrissez ce garçon je vous prie, lui demanda-t-elle en poussant Frain vers lui. Je paierai pour lui.

Les deux se regardèrent avec la même surprise avant de lever les yeux vers Andùnë. Mais la dragonne était déjà repartie dans ses pensées.

-Je viens de me rappeler que je devais faire quelque chose, dit-elle soudain en tournant les talons, Une affaire d'artefacts magiques en vérité. Je vous parlerai à mon retour, demain matin je pense, de mon entrevue avec les Nains. Mais n'espérez pas trop.

Elle repartait vers l'auberge- laisser Glaer serait trop suspect- quand Bard lui lança :

-Vous dormez dehors ?

-J'ai l'habitude, fit-elle sans se retourner, Glaer et un bon feu de camp sont suffisant pour me tenir au chaud. Et les Orcs ou toutes autres choses détestables qui rôdent le soir m'évitent.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quelque chose, elle avait déjà tourné à une ruelle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour sortir de la ville- ayant cette fois-ci retenu le chemin de l'aller. Elle mena Glaer vers un endroit isolé et bien camouflé. Elle se déshabilla en pliant soigneusement les étoffes et se transforma avec soulagement. Laissant le cheval avec ses effets, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'offrir le plaisir d'un vol. Les guetteurs d'Esgaroth scrutaient trop le ciel pour cela.

-Que vais-je faire maintenant ?, murmura-t-elle, Je n'aurai jamais dû quitter les forêts de l'Est. Je me serai évité toute cette peine.

Et elle resta assise ainsi sans ne plus rien dire. La nuit passa lentement et quand les lueurs de l'aube caressèrent son échine, elle bougea enfin.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à ses questions mais elle était nettement plus apaisée.

* * *

**1** Chanson tirée du _Hobbit de JRR Tolkien_ (qui d'autre?:3) _Annoté_. Edition: Christian Bourgeois Editeur. p 29

**2** Cela est dit de Bard. Ce que le film semble reprendre. Et si son fils, Bain, est bien présent dans les livres, je crois bien que ses filles sont inventées pour le film. Quant à sa femme, je n'ai rien trouvé donc j'ai supposé qu'elle était morte. _La Désolation de Smaug_ nous le dira le 11 décembre! (Vivement!).

* * *

Comme de coutume...n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions! :3


End file.
